Leave Out All The Rest (Songfic)
by Avatar Keira
Summary: "Cuando llegue mi hora, olvida lo malo que haya hecho. Ayúdame a dejar razones para ser recordado. No me guardes rencor, cuando te sientas vacía, mantenme en tu memoria. Deja fuera todo lo demás, deja fuera todo lo demás." (AU)


**Hola muchachos, les traigo ahora un songfic.**

**La cancion llevo semanas escuchandola y se me vino la historia de repente. Espero y les agrade.**

**Muy pronto subiré un fic de TLoZ y otro de Avatar: The last Airbender. Esto es para compensar que hace mucho no subo fanfics :'9**

**Bien, para empezar los personajes de TLoZ no me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

**Sin mas que decir les dejo el song fig. Disfruten!**

* * *

**-Live out all the rest / Deja todo lo ****demás****-**

_**Live out all the rest – Linkin Park**_

_I dreamed I was missing__  
__You were so scared__  
__But no one would listen__  
__'Cause no one else cared__  
_

_After my dreaming__  
__I woke with this fear__  
__What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

_Soñé__ que estaba perdido__  
__tú estabas tan asustada,__  
__pero nadie escuchaba,__  
__porque a __nadie__ más le importaba._

_Despues de mi sueño,__  
__desperté con este miedo,__  
__¿qué dejaré atrás cuándo haya terminado aquí_?

-0-0-0-  
_Estaba sobre la fria y cruda tierra, ella me sostenia entre sus brazos…_

_-Link, por favor amor… __¡__resiste__! Los paramedicos no tardaran mas…- Escuchaba su voz a lo lejos._

_No me podia mover. No podia hablar. No sentia ninguna de mis extremidades. Solo __veía__ su figura un tanto borrosa._

_-Link, __¡__por favor!- Volvia escuchar bastante bajo._

_-No me dejes sola…. __¡NO ME ABANDONES! - Grito finalmente entre lágrimas amargas._

_Me estaba muriendo, la estaba abandonando…._

Desperté dando un leve salto en la cama. Sentía el sudor frio corriendo por mi frente mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Mire el reloj. 2:48 de la madrugada en unas 4 horas más tendría que irme a trabajar.

Cambie la dirección de mi vista hacia la joven que dormía a mi lado. Zelda, mi prometida, quien dormía plácidamente. Suspire y me levante de la cama. Me dirigí al baño. Abrí la llave del lavabo y enjuague un poco mi rostro. Me mire al espejo, mis ojos estaban algo rojizos. Volví a echarme agua y seque mi cara con una toalla. Regrese a la cama y me acosté.

Zelda se giro hacia mí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?- Me miro con sus bellos y azulados ojos.

-Si- le susurre débilmente.

Ella se me quedo mirando inconforme con mi respuesta.

-Tuve una pesadilla, solo eso, nada mas- La mire con una sonrisa.

Ella me miro con cierta preocupación en el rostro. Me acerque a ella y le di un leve beso en la frente. Ella me sonrió, se acurruco en mi pecho y yo pase mi mano por su espalda.

_-0-0-0-_

_So, if you're asking me I want you to know…_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind__  
Some reasons to be missed__  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Así que si me preguntas, quiero que sepas…__  
__Cuando mi hora llegue, olvida lo malo que he hecho__  
__Ayúdame a dejar razones para ser recordado__  
__No me guardes rencor, y cuando te sientas vacía__  
__Mantenme en tu memoria__  
__Deja todo lo demás__  
__Deja todo lo demás_

Me estaba terminando de arreglar mi uniforme, tenía que estar allá a las 7, a esa hora comenzaba mi turno.

Baje las escaleras, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las cazuelas y demás trastes. Entre a la cocina y se encontraba Zelda, con su larga cabellera castaña suelta y un camisón puesto, revolviendo unos huevos alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción. Me acerque a ella sigilosamente y la abrace por detrás.

-Que hermosa amaneciste hoy- Le susurre en el oído. Ella dio un leve saltito y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para girarse hacia mí.

Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Se acerco a besarme levemente los labios.

-Tú te ves siempre hermoso, mi oficial de policía- Dijo mientas me veía coquetamente a los ojos.

-_¿_Hermoso?- Le pregunte haciendo me el ofendido.

-Sí, _¿_o quieres que te diga bonito?- Me contesto burlonamente mientras terminaba de batir el huevo y lo echaba a la cazuela para después agregarle la sal.

-¿Qué tal guapo?- Le seguí el juego.

-¿Qué tal si la dejamos en sexy?- termino ella en risas.

-Bien, es un rango más alto, supongo- Comente uniéndome a sus risas.

Me sirvió el plato de comida con un jugo de naranja mientras ella se sentaba con una taza de café. Lave mis manos y me senté frente a ella.

-Link…- La mire- _¿_Quieres platicar conmigo sobre lo de anoche?-.

-Solo fue una pesadilla- Dije para evadir el tema. La verdad es que aquel sueño fue tan real…

Ella me miro y asintió.

-Sabes que me preocupo por ti- Me contesto en tono dulce, después de haber tomado un sorbo de su café- No es la primera vez que te levantas así Link…-

-De verdad amor, no tienes por qué alarmarte, solo fue un mal sueño, uno donde disparaba el arma por error a una persona inocente…- Mentí.

Me sonrió.

-Solo fue un mal sueño- Dijo para calmarme. Asentí y termine mi desayuno.

_-0-0-0-0_

_Don't be afraid__  
__I've taken my beating__  
__I've shed but I'm me__  
__I'm strong on the surface__  
__Not all the way through__  
__I've never been perfect__  
__But neither have you…__  
_

_No tengas miedo de tomar mis latidos__  
__He compartido todo lo que hice__  
__Soy fuerte por fuera__  
__No del todo por dentro__  
__Nunca he sido perfecto, pero tampoco lo has sido tú_

Me dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad a toda velocidad pues hace unos instantes me habían comunicado acerca de un par de sujetos en una moto que habían sido vistos arrojando una bolsa sospechosa en el rio que conduce al lago Hylia, además que ambos habían asaltado el día anterior a una joven, así que se estaba llevando a cabo una persecución.

-Aquí, el oficial Link- Dije tomando la radio- Me dirijo hacia el periférico de la ciudad por la Avenida Farore…-

-Los sospechosos se dirigen hacia ti del lado contrario, en una moto hylian modelo 3275 color azul, uno de ellos viste camisa Azul y el otro un sweter rojo, haz una maniobra 97 en el siguiente retorno….-

-Los veo- Dije cortando a mi operadora.

Retorne en una vuelta "U". Y les cerré el paso. La moto freno rápidamente.

Uno de ellos comenzó a disparar alocadamente hacia todo lugar, hiriendo a varias personas y dañando unos cuantos autos.

Se escuchaban unas patrullas mas cerca.

Salí de mi auto, una vez que ya había dejado de disparar.

-Alto!- Grite, apuntando con mi arma –Pongan las manos atrás de la cabeza- Les ordene.

Uno tiro la ametralladora y obedeció, el otro me dirigió una mirada seca y fría y finalmente obedeció. Pero no soltó el arma.

-Suelte el arma- Espete.

Sonrió fríamente y la tiro.

Me acerque a ellos para ponerles las esposas, sin bajar la guardia. O al menos eso pensaba…

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo.

Me detuve para volver a apuntarles con el arma y revisarme. Cuando me fije, tenía una navaja encajada _¿Cómo?_

Ambos aprovecharon para coger sus armas de nuevo y volvieron a disparar. Corrí y me refugie en el auto. Se volvieron a subir a la moto pero dispare antes de que arrancaran. Dándole al de la camisa justo en la cabeza. Matándole al instante…

Me acerque a el mientras veía como el otro escapaba, dirigiéndome una mirada extraña. Una mirada que me dejo helado hasta los huesos.

Una mirada de venganza.

Llame a la ambulancia.

-Aquí el Oficial Link, necesito una ambulancia en la Avenida de Farore a la altura del Centro Cultural de Hyrule. Uno de los sospechosos a fallecido y el otro se ha dado a la fuga hacia el Norte-

-Enseguida llega la ambulancia, la patrulla 24 y la 678 van a tu ayuda- Me contesto la operadora.

_**Zelda**_

1:46 de la tarde.

Me dirigía hacia el médico.

Bueno, la verdad es que no era una cita cualquiera.

Hace unos días tenía un gran malestar en el estomago. También tenía mareos y antojos… bastante extraños. Así que saque una cita con mi médico, esperando que me diera la noticia que he estado esperando.

_-0-0-0-_

_So, if you're asking me I want you to know…_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind__  
Some reasons to be missed__  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Así que si me preguntas, quiero que sepas…__  
__Cuando mi hora llegue, olvida lo malo que he hecho__  
__Ayúdame a dejar razones para ser recordado__  
__No me guardes rencor, y cuando te sientas vacía__  
__Mantenme en tu memoria__  
__Deja todo lo demás__  
__Deja todo lo demás_

_**Link**_

Estaba en una ambulancia de camino a la jefatura.

-Link, debes de tener más cuidado y esperar refuerzos- Dijo Midna, una de mis compañeras quien ayudaba a la enfermera a vendarme la herida.

-Se escaparían Midna, además el tipo hizo algo de magia, pues no se movió ni un centímetro, y de pronto tenia la navaja enterrada- Conteste fastidiado.

-Listo- Dijo la enfermera interrumpiendo nuestra "platica"- No haga demasiado esfuerzo con este brazo ya que, aunque la herida no es muy profunda, puede volverse a abrir y volver a sangrar- Asentí.

-Llegamos- Comente.

Todos bajamos.

-Lo mejor será que te tomes el resto del día Link- Comento Midna mirándome seriamente.

-Estoy bien…-

-No te estoy pidiendo opinión Link, te tomaras el día… es una orden- Se cruzo de brazos.

Me encogí de hombros. A pesar de ser uno de los rangos más altos, Midna seguía siendo mi jefa.

-Entendido- Conteste.

-Salúdame a Zelda. Te veo mañana a las setecientas Link- Y se adentro en el edificio.

Me dirigí a mi auto. Lo puse en marcha para ponerme rumbo a mi hogar.

Tenía en mente que Zelda se preocuparía por la herida, pero… son gajes de oficio. Seguro dirá que soy un tonto, luego que me ama y no me quiere perder.

Sonreí al recordar aquella vez que tuve una herida en la pierna. Me gustaba que se preocupara por mí. Ella al verme lloro y me dijo que era un idiota, descuidado. Que no me quería…. Perder.

Recordé el sueño de esta madrugada. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Llegue y estacione mi auto afuera. Baje de él y me dirigí a abrir el portón de la casa, cuando comienzo a escuchar gritos.

Y todo paso rápido.

El ruido de una moto. Disparos. Gente gritando aterrorizada. Y ese tipo escapando… ese miserable.

Aquel tipo de la persecución.

Me miro de nuevo con una cara de triunfador.

Cuando la moto desapareció me percate de que las pocas personas me veían horrorizadas.

Me mire….

-0-0-0-0-

_Forgetting all the hurt__  
__Inside you've learned to hide so well__  
__Pretending someone else can come__  
__And save me from myself__  
__I can't be who you are_

_Olvidando todo el dolor interior que aprendiste a esconder tan bien__  
__Pretendiendo que alguien más puede venir a salvarme de mi mismo__  
__No puedo ser quien tú eres_

Caí de rodillas al suelo, el aire me comenzó a faltar, un dolor agudo en mi estomago se hizo presente y me lleve mi mano a él.

Sangre saliendo incontrolablemente.

Me había disparado.

Termine en el suelo completamente. Tenía mi mano aun en mi estomago.

Comencé a escupir sangre.

Escuche unos gritos a lo lejos.

Zelda…

-0-0-0-

_So, if you're asking me I want you to know…_

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind__  
Some reasons to be missed__  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Así que si me preguntas, quiero que sepas…__  
__Cuando mi hora llegue, olvida lo malo que he hecho__  
__Ayúdame a dejar razones para ser recordado__  
__No me guardes rencor, y cuando te sientas vacía__  
__Mantenme en tu memoria__  
__Deja todo lo demás__  
__Deja todo lo demás_

_**Zelda**_

Una sonrisa se hacía presente en mi rostro, había recibido la mejor noticia de mi vida y estaba ansiosa por contársela a mi Link…

_¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí?_

Me pregunte al pasar entre la multitud. Cuando vi a alguien en el piso.

Afuera de nuestra casa.

Oh no…

¡LINK!

Comencé a aventar a la gente desesperadamente gritando su nombre una y otra vez.

Sentí como mi corazón se quebraba en mil y un pedazos.

Era el.

Tenía múltiples heridas de bala en su abdomen y escupía sangre.

Era el… MI LINK. Se moría frente mío.

-¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!- Grite mientras me arrodillaba a su lado. Las lágrimas ya estaban inundando mis ojos y mejillas.

_Forgetting all the hurt__  
__Inside you've learned to hide so well__  
__Pretending someone else can come__  
__And save me from myself__  
__I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are…_

_Olvidando todo el dolor interior que aprendiste a esconder tan bien__  
__Pretendiendo que alguien más puede venir a salvarme de mi mismo__  
__No puedo ser quien tú eres _

_No puedo ser quien tú eres…_

-Link, amor por favor, resiste, la ambulancia pronto llegara- Dije acariciándole la mejilla.

Volvió a escupir sangre.

-¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!- Grite desesperada.

-Link, aguanta, no me dejes…-

-Zelda, perdóname…- Su mano toco mi mejilla. Yo automáticamente lleve la mía hacia su mano –Perdóname por todas esas preocupaciones que te hacía pasar en las noches- Comenzó a toser fuertemente y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, como si hubiese corrido un maratón –Perdóname por todas las veces que te hice enojar, no quiero que llores Zelda, no quiero que sufras…- Hablaba con dificultad y entrecortadamente –Perdóname por dejarte sola, pero sobre todo…-Tomo aire, podía ver lagrimas bajando de su rostro –Perdóname por no haberte llevado al altar, no cumplí esa promesa… pero te aseguro que te amare hasta mi muerte…- Soltó un gemido de dolor – Y estaré siempre a tu lado… cuidándote- Su mirada se enfoco a la nada. Las ambulancias estaban cerca. Se escuchaban sus sirenas.

-Link, no te mueras… tenemos que criar a un pequeño ambos cielo, es…toy em…baraza..da- Susurre mientras más lagrimas caían.

El cambio su rostro. Se había vuelto entre triste y feliz. Pero sin fuerzas.

-Prométeme que serás fuerte y saldrás a delante- dijo con bastante dificultan y apenas audible.

Su rostro estaba pálido, su mano, fría.

Respiraba lenta y entrecortadamente.

-Te…a…mo… Ze..lda…- Su mano cayó pesadamente.

-No…no… por favor, ¡ ¡ ¡LINK!- Lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando su cuerpo... ya sin…

Vida.

Mi mundo se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El y yo seriamos padres en 7 meses más.

-No puedo ser como tu Link… no podre ser fuerte y valiente…- Susurre mientras lo apretaba fuertemente en mis brazos. Los azotes de puertas de unos carros se hicieron presentes. Unos cuantos paramédicos llegaron a donde estábamos.

Le di un último beso.

Te amo Link.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Yo llore bastante escribiéndolo.**

**Disculpen faltas de ortografía. Mi lap es americana :9**

**Espero dejen reviews y me alienten a escribir mas.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME! ,**


End file.
